


Pregnant With My Best Friend's Baby

by ShiningBlackStar



Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg!Zouis, pregnant!zayn, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBlackStar/pseuds/ShiningBlackStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson are bestfriends. They met each other at the play ground, when Zayn accidentally hit Louis with his ball... They've become instant friends since then. Years went by and they're still friends, but now with 3 more people Harry Styles, Liam Payne and Niall Horan. Still they were the closest pair among them, they were Double Trouble and Partners In Crime...</p>
<p>But everything changed one night... A drunken mistake has happened resulting to Zayn getting pregnant...</p>
<p>What would Louis do? Would he ran like other unplanned fathers would do? Or would he stay and take his responsibility?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**[Zayn's P.O.V]**

 

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned as I heard the alarm clock. I reach out and pressed the snooze button and went back to sleep...

"WHAT THE FUCK, MALIK?!?!" someone kicked me out of my bed and startled me.

I groaned again and stood up to look at the fucker who kicked me, "What the hell, Louis?"

"It's 5:30, Zayn... We're going to be late!" Louis said.

I groaned...

Louis' been the one who's waking me up during the weekdays for school ever since he learned how to sneak in my room using the tree between our houses, and trust me.... he wasn't gentle....

"School doesn't start til 7:30, Lou, leave me alone..." I whined as I tried to get up, but got kicked again.

"I know, but I need to copy Liam's homework before Harry and Niall! You know I can't copy properly when they're taking the paper to themselves plus, I also need to check Liam's spelling, which is really weird because he's smart..... Anyway I also need to get out of here in exactly 5 minutes because of your dad..." he explained.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" I asked with an annoyed and bored expression.

"Mom left earlier with the girls, and she used my car and I hate walking..." he explained placing his hand on his hip and putting all his weight on one foot.

I sighed, "Fine. Get out."

"Love you too!" he said, giving me a blow kiss before heading out of the window.

I yawned again, smirking as I lay on my bed again, covering myself with my blanket...

Then the unexpected happened...

A shoe kissed my faced...

I sat up, rubbed my face and looked at the shoe, there's a paper in it...

'I'm keeping my eye on you, Malik...

P.S. I Love You <3

P.S.S. As much as I love you, I want this shoe back'

I look at the window, Louis was there, smiling innocently like the fucker he is...

I showed him my middle finger and he just blew me a kiss before disappearing out of sight...

I sighed then the door opened...

"Ah, Zayn! Already awake!" Dad came in smiling at me.

"Uh... Yeah, morning, Dad." I smiled back.

"Now, Zayn, there is something I would like to talk with you, but that can wait later, go get ready for school!" he said excitedly before leaving, which was really weird because Dad never had a time to talk with me since he's very busy with our company as the CEO... And if he does it's probably because of Louis... he never really liked him... Don't know why though...

I went to the bathroom and do my normal routine...

After fixing my hair into a quiff, and putting on my clothes with my varsity jacket, I went down to the kitchen...

Mom was smiling and so is Dad...

"What's up with you guys smiling like that?" I asked.

"Well, Zayn, your Principal Cowell called yesterday about your grades." Mom began, the smile on her face not fading, which means it wasn't bad news...

"You're grades are on the top, son! I'm so proud of you!" my Dad exclaimed, "And I think you deserve a reward!"

"REALLY?!?!?!?!?!" I asked, literally jumping like a kid who just got the hottest new toys.

"Yes, Zayn, and we already thought of it." Mom smiled wider.

"Look outside, Son." Dad said pointing at the widow.

I quickly rushed to the window and my mouth literally dropped!

It's a mother fucking Mc Laren MP4-12C Singapore Edition!!!

I look at them, then to the car, then to them, then back to beautiful machine, then slapped myself hard to see if I'm dreaming...

"I'M NOT DREAMING!!! I'M NOT DREAMING!!!" I screamed happily while slapping myself again and again...

"Zayn, you're not, so please stop slapping yourself." Mom said with a worried expression.

"Well, Son, why don't you take it for a drive at school?" Dad said.

"OH, I WILL!!!" I shouted.

"NOT WITHOUT BREAKFAST, ZAYN MALIK!!!" Mom yelled angrily as soon as I reached the doorknob.

"Fine..." I groaned and sat with them, starting eating quickly since I'm so freaking excited!

After breakfast, I went next door to Louis' place...

"Hi, Zayn-" Louis didn't got the chance to finish before getting hit by the shoe he threw me earlier...

I laughed loudly... his face was so priceless!

"You are so dead, Malik!" Louis exclaimed.

"Nah uh uh!" I smirk.

"Oh yeah?! I am so going to ruin your hair!"

"Touch it and you won't get the chance to ride this new baby!" I said pointing at my new car.

Just like me, Louis' jaw dropped...

"Wow..." his eyes widened.

"Well... what are you waiting for? Come on!" I said.

As soon as we got in my new car, we felt like we're in heaven...

"Damn... Zayn..." he said, admiring everything.

"I know..." I agree, also admiring everything, "I really need to thank Liam for this... He's the reason for my grades!"

"Haha, yeah, you really owe him don't you?" Louis chuckled.

"A lot." I confirmed.

I turned on the radio and MIKA ft. Ariana Grande's 'Popular Song' is playing...

_'My problem,_

_I never was a model_

_I never was a scholar_

_But you were always popular_

_You were singing_

_All the songs I don't know_

_Now you're in the front row_

_'Cause my song is popular'_

Louis and I sang along. Ariana Grande is so cute and hot if you asked me and I would probably touch myself thinking of her, if I'm not gay...

 


	2. 2

**[Zayn's P.O.V]**

 

It's been 45 minutes before Louis and I arrived at the school's parking lot. It only takes 15 minutes for us to get to school from our house, but we want to spend more time with my mother fucking hot ride...

"I'm going to miss you, baby." I said before kissing my car.

"Wow! Our Zaynie boy just got a new car!" an Irish voice came.

We turned and saw our curly headed friend, Harry, and our little Irish boy, Niall, who's eating chips happily.

"It's beautiful..." Harry stared at 'her' with awe.

"I know right?" Niall agreed then tried to touch her with his oily hands.

"DON'T TOUCH HER WITH YOUR FILTHY OILY HANDS!!!" I said protecting my beautiful car...

"Shizz, ok, fine..." Niall rolled his eyes.

"Hey, where's Liam?" Louis asked.

"Library, you guys were taking so long." Niall answered.

"Yeah, just spending time with Angel here..." I said, hugging my car.

They give me a weird look, except for Harry, who's trying to follow the line of red ants...

"Yes, I named her that, so fuck off," I stuck my tongue out, "And Harry, leave those ants alone."

"No." Harry protested as he continued to stomped on the ants breaking the line...

"Are you sure nothing's wrong with... that..." I asked referring to Harry.

Niall and Louis chuckled...

"He's just special..." Niall smiled, "Oi, Harry, come on! We need to go!"

Harry looked at the dead ants before following us inside...

"H-hi, L-Louis." a girl with brunette wavy hair greeted Louis shyly...

"Oh, hey, Eleanor." Louis smiled at her.

I can't help but feel jealous, angry and sad. You see, I kinda sorta have a little crush on Louis, well, who wouldn't? I mean look at him! He looks so fucking beautiful! His soft brunette hair that makes me want to run my fingers along it, his beautiful grayish blue eyes that makes me want to get lost in them, that lips I crave for, that huge fucking arse! Like seriously... it's huge... and kinda bouncy... I playfully slapped him few months ago.... and it fucking bounce... like freaking bounce like boobs...

Then my eyes traveled to the front where his not-so-little Louis is sleeping... that made me want to.......play with it...feel it... taste it... God ever since I walked on him naked, I can't stop craving for that 9 inch... Fantasizing about how it'll feel if that head would push itself in my tight little entrance... fuck.. I have a really dirty mind... Oh shit! Mini Zayn's waking up! No, buddy! Stop! Go back to sleep! Go back to sleep! Ok, think about that horrible thing between the girls' legs! Yeah, that's it, go back to sleep... go back to sleep... What? Not my fault I don't like those female thing... Ok! I'm sorry, I offended you! I know I should've think of my naked grandma, I'm sorry! You ok now? We good? Ok, yeah, I'm sorry, here's a cookie...  We friends now? Yay!

"I b-brought you this..." Eleanor said, handing a box full of red velvet cupcakes.

"Awww, thanks, love!" Louis said accepting the offer and I turned away when he hugged her, can't help but feel so jealous and angry, wishing that was me instead...

She nodded and went to her friends, Perrie and Danielle. She was bouncing and sqealing. Then the three of them walked away talking about what just happened and I can even hear Perrie saying that MY Louis' in to her... Bitch... He's MINE!!!

"You ok?" someone whispered, it was Liam, he was looking at me with a worried expression, he saw the whole Elounour scene.

I nodded and put on a fake smile, which didn't work.

You see, Liam's the only one who knows about my sexuality and my feelings for Louis. I was at the playgound that time, swinging slowly while crying under the rain, Louis was dating a girl and it just hurt me so much. Liam had followed me, being the most caring one, and I just can't bottle up everything anymore so I told him everything. Liam was shocked to know I was gay, but accepted me and became very over protective like a brother would do for his sister, and ever since that day, Liam became my own diary, where I can tell him everything.

"Oi, there you are, Liam!" Louis smiled.

"Yeah, you could've seen Zayn's car!" Niall said excitedly.

"Our little Nerdstitute!" Harry butted in.

We all turned to look at him and he was just there smiling.

"Nerdstitute?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, because you're like a prostitute! I mean prostitute will give you sex but you have to pay them, but you're a nerd version, you give us our homework and you will ask for money! You're like a nerd prostitute, so Nerdstitute! Get it? Nerd and -stritute, Nerdstritute!" Harry smiled wider showing off his cute dimples.

We all just stared at him, until Louis took a cupcake from the box and shove it in Harry's face, which made us all laugh and Louis rolling on the floor becuase of Harry's expression...

"I'm starting to doubt that he graduated elementary..." Liam said, between laughs.

"I'm starting to wonder why is he not in the Mental Hospital..." Louis said, standing up.

"C'mon, guys! Harry just loves to brighten the mood! Right, Haz." Niall said, taking the cupcake off Harry's face and taking a bite from it, "Oh, that's good."

Then the bell rang...

"Well, see you guys later! Leggo, Zaynie!" Louis said, grabbing my hand and I swear, I was in heaven...

Niall and Harry waved and hurried to their classroom, while Liam winked at me.

This is actually the only reason I love going to school because I got all my class shedule with Louis, best is that the other three lads aren't with us, don't get me wrong, I love all of them, but I always want Louis to myself...


	3. 3

**[Zayn's P.O.V]**

 

I can't help but feel irritated when our History teacher announced that we'll do a seat work...

History is never really my favorite, it's just really boring and you need to memorize shit... also don't get the point of studying it... seriously... they're fucking dead and what do I care about the countries' history? The only thing great about this subject is that Louis' seated beside me...

"Psst, Zayn..." my heart pounded.

"Yeah, Lou?" I turned to him.

"Partner?"

"What? What partner? What's happening?" I said, looking around to see what the hell's happening.

"The seat work? Well, if you aren't busy daydreaming you could've heard it..." he said before pulling my desk closer to his

"Here's your work, boys." Mrs. Divine said as she handed us our work.

Louis and I looked at the first 3 questions...

'1. During which year did Sir Winston Churchill step into power over Great Britain?

2\. What is the name of the city where John F. Kennedy was assasinated?

3\. What date was the D-Day?'

.....

What the fucking hell is this?

"Who's Sir Winston Churchill?" Louis asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I said.

"Well, fuck..."

"Hey, Zayn, Louis." someone whispered.

We looked behind and saw Justin smiling.

"Hey, do you know who Sir Winston Churchill is?" Louis asked.

I chuckled a little, because Louis just look so adorable when he asks stupid questions...

"Who? Nope, sorry." he answered, "Ryan's flirting with that chick to get answers."

We looked at Ryan, who is flirting with Kelly Smith, a really smart and cute girl...

"Nice... Can we copy after?" I asked.

"Sure." Justin shurgged, "Anyway, I'm having a party tonight, you guys comin?"

Justin Bieber is known as the Party King after having 5 successful parties in a row. He's really wealthy being the son of a famous author and celebrity, Pattie Mallete. He's also one of our bestmates, we do stupid things together, get in trouble together and help eachother...

"Sure, why not? Lottie's having another girly slumber party." Louis said.

"Cool, how about you, Zayn?" Justin asked.

As long as Louis' there...

"Got nothing better to do so why not?" I shrugged.

"Great, see you guys tonight." Justin smiled.

After copying Justin and Ryan's 'work', the bell finally rang...

Along the way, we heard that everyone was talking about Justin's party. Popular girls, discussing what they would wear to catch Justin's eye, Jocks, talking about hot chicks and getting laid tonight, Haters who acts mature, talking about Justin being a bad influence...

"Zayn, Louis, wait up!" two very familiar voice called.

"Hey Niall, Haz." Louis greeted.

"You two going to Justin's party later?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Niall said.

"Who would dare miss Bieber's parties?" Harry said, "Heard there's going to be hot celebrities there."

"Well, he is rich and famous." Louis said.

"Hey, guys." Liam greeted us, "Everyone's talking about Justin's party tonight, you all coming?"

We nodded...

"How about you?" Harry asked.

"Yup." he nodded.

"Cool, Danielle also coming?" Louis smirked, knowing that Liam has a crush on the cute dancer.

"Y-Yeah." he blushed.

"Awww.... you look cute together, you know." I smiled, and sat on our usual table.

"Yeah, you should ask her out." Harry suggested before sitting next to Niall and taking a bite out of his pizza.

"It's not that easy, you know." Liam sighed, "What if she rejects me like those other girls."

"Don't worry, Bud, I think she's interested in you. Overheard her talking about you earlier." Niall said.

"Really?" Liam asked, "What did she say?"

"You know, about how sweet you are when you talk or text her, how adorable it is that you love Toy Story, how hot you are shirtless and sweaty from your boxing training." Niall answered as he opened the bag of chips.

"W-wow..." Liam blushed but smiled.

"Yeah, looks like someone's getting laid tonight." Harry smirked.

"Harry!" Liam's face was red from embarassment.

"You'll never know, Leeyum!" I saing.

We all laughed at the embarassed Liam...

_I wonder how tonight would go..._

 


	4. THIS STORY IS BEING UPDATED IN WATTPAD: ShiningBlackStar

This story has more chapters in wattpad and will be continued there

My account: ShiningBlackStar

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Wattpad: ShiningBlackStar  
> Other Works:  
> -Filling The Empty Space (Zouis vs Zustin)  
> -When Two Worlds Collide (Zouis!Hybrids)
> 
> :)


End file.
